yours for the taking
by sickphilosophy
Summary: Raven recounts one of the greatest love stories she's ever witnessed. [robstar] [oneshot]


A blinding flash of white.

Raven starts with a night spent reading in the Common Room, where all at once she feels the presence of Robin and Starfire entering the base of the Tower beneath her. She knows it's them because she can feel the storm of emotions they're both trying to rein in: a myriad of bashfulness and excitement, of joy and hope and fear.

It's only Robin who enters. She hears the fridge door opening behind her and she turns her head to look at him. "First date went well?" Raven asks, trying to keep her voice even.

"Shut up." Robin says, walking away with a water bottle in his hand. But he's grinning ear to ear.

…

…

Now, Raven is wading knee deep in the ocean with Garfield and Donna and Wally, and looks back at the shore. They can't seem to keep their hands off each other, and despite the teasing and groaning from everyone demanding they get a room, Raven can feel it from all of them. That no one wants anything different happening between Kory and Dick Grayson. Because for some reason, a world where they're together is a world that makes sense.

Dick mumbles something against her lips, and the laugh of Kory is so bright it restores Raven to the fullest.

…

…

It's a procession of various superheroes in wedding attire entering the garden of Bruce Wayne's Gotham estate. It's an evening of music and terrace lanterns and ice sculptures and the most delicious selection of hors d'oeuvres she's ever tasted. The residence hides behind a dense forest of Tamaranean flower arrangements, and at the center of the crowd is Koriand'r and her new husband, swaying together for their first dance.

You don't need to be an empath, Raven thinks, to feel the fierceness and sustainability of this love.

…

…

Dick comes out of the room with his newborn daughter safe in his arms, giving Raven a look of wonder. He can't even speak, and there are not many things that can render the notoriously quippy Nightwing speechless. He carefully shifts the baby into Raven's arms. She's perfect. Green galaxies for eyes. Coarse black hair. The face of potential and promise and power. _Mar'i_, Raven says to the gurgling baby, _Do you know how lucky you are? You were made from the best people I know. You're going to rip the breath away from all of us._

…

...

The visions go on for some time—a house in Bludhaven, a boy named Jake, a lifetime of overwhelming laughter and love—until, reverberating meekly into the void, is Starfire's confused voice. _Raven. I don't understand. What **is** all of this? Robin and I aren't..._

_They're my memories,_ Starfire, Raven explains, _from the future, of what you could have. And they're bursting with life. But they aren't promised, they'll only happen if you find the strength. So they're yours for the taking, Starfire, if you want them. We just need you to find the strength._

Raven disconnects the tips of her fingers from Starfire's forehead, and returns to the realness of the room. A jumble of monitors beep and hum and whirr in their own rhythm against the stillness of the night, reporting an analysis of Starfire's body. She's been in a coma for two weeks, and Raven knows that this is probably just a shot in the dark.

She steps around an unkempt, unshaven Robin, who's sleeping awkwardly in the chair next to Starfire's bed. There's no point in waking him up and coaxing him back to his room. He's refused to leave her side this whole time.

Raven leaves the infirmary, brimming with hope.

* * *

A/N:

Dickkory week day 4 prompt: kids/the next generation

I'm not good with writing domestic life fluff type of stories, (I like to read domestic fluff, I just can't write domestic fluff) so I leave that to other really talented dickkory authors. But this prompt warranted Jake and Mar'i and so I put a spin on it so it could still have this precarious romantic tension dynamic I love so much with Kory and Dick.

Also, special shoutout and thanks to that one guest reviewer who anonymously comments really sweet things in most of my fics like guerrilla warfare, you know who you are and I'm kind of in love with you.


End file.
